powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber BrachioZord
Cybersaur #10 Cyber BrachioZord is the Brachiosaurus-themed Cybersaur and Archaeos' partner. Overview One of the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs, the Cyber BrachioZord was a Brachiosaurus that agreed to be modified to fight the Emoticons in ancient times. However, while facing the Plant, the Cyber BrachioZord was forced to watch the Guardian Cybersaurs' bodies be destroyed by Cematrix. The Cyber BrachioZord shed tears for the Guardian Cybersaurs, fossilizing their remains & creating the Guardian Cybersaurs' Fragments in the process. The Cyber BrachioZord uses its Brachio Cannon to defeat the Plant & Cematrix in one hit at cost of its own life. It resulted in the powerless Cyber BrachioZord being dragged underground by the mortally wounded Cematrix, under what is now the lake bed of the lake near Olive Creek. History In present day, Christopher Dickman & the Cybersaur Rangers searched for & managed to locate the fragments of the Guardian Cybersaurs which were then used to revive the Cyber BrachioZord. With the power of the Cybersaur Rangers & the Guardian Cybersaurs, the Cyber BrachioZord transformed into the Brachio Megazord to destroy The Evil Fisher. Afterwards, Archaeos had rerouted the path to the Spirit Base directly to the Cyber BrachioZord, due to the fact that the Spirit Base once was inside the Cybersaur & had to be put back in place after the Cyber BrachioZord's revival. However, the Emoticons crippled the Cybersaur Rangers by using Cematrix's curse to warp the energy inside the Charge Box, making the Cybersaur Rangers unable to use their energy effectively as well as making the Cyber BrachioZord fall ill. Eventually, the Cybersaur Rangers overpowered the curse of Cematrix, allowing the Cyber BrachioZord to appear in the city & clashed with the monster as the Brachio Megazord. The Brachio Megazord then combined with the first 5 Cybersaurs to form the Colossaur Megazord, & avenged the Guardian Cybersaurs' physical bodies by destroying Cematrix once & for all. Formations Brachio Megazord The Brachio Megazord is a megazord that is the Cyber BrachioZord's strongest form, armed with the Brachio Ax. This megazord is stronger than even the Plesio Megazord, towering over most normal enlarged Emoticons, with an insane amount of armoring, meaning hardly anything will faze it. It is also very strong, able to go toe-to-toe against Cematrix evenly when the monster's curse was broken, as well as using its Brachio Axe with devastating effect. Its finishing attack is where it uses the Brachio Ax, filled with the spirits & energy of the Guardian Cybersaurs, to deliver a devastating chop. Colossaur Megazord The Colossaur Megazord is the combination of the Cybersaur Megazord, the Cyber ParaZord, the Cyber VelociZord, & the Cyber BrachioZord, armed with the Ax Claw, a cross between the Veloci Claw & the Brachio Megazord's Brachio Axe. This is the strongest megazord the Cybersaur Rangers have in their arsenal, stronger than even the Dynasaur Megazord. Its attacks include the headpiece which makes part of the Colossaur Megazord's crown (the part that is normally the Cyber TyrannoZord's tail) extend to smack into a target, a slash attack, consisting of a charged thrust from the Ax Claw, & a shooting attack, which are supercharged shots from the Cyber ParaZord. Its finishing attack is in which it shoots a powerful seven-pronged beam consisting of the energy from all 23 Cybersaurs & Guardian Cybersaurs from the chest. Thanks to Laverne, the Cybersaur Rangers found a way to use the Brachio Cannon attack without harming the Cyber BrachioZord. First, the Colossaur Megazord assumes Colossus Formation, where the back of the Colossaur Megazord (which normally consists of the bulk of the Cyber BrachioZord) detaches, as well as the Cyber VelociZord & Cyber ParaZord from their standard positions, making them as well as the Cyber PteraZord, Cyber AnkyloZord, Cyber PachyZord, & Cyber PlesioZord appear to flank the Colossaur Megazord. Once the Colossaur Megazord grabs the hidden handles of the cannon, it folds open. This allows the Cybersaur Rangers to fire an all-powerful explosion, where the Cybersaurs send their energy into the Brachio Cannon, until the Brachio Cannon fires an immense blast of energy, laying waste to anything that foolishly stands in the blast's warpath. Brachio Megazord with Christmas Power This form is just the Brachio Megazord wearing a Santa Hat. This form has nothing special in particular except for being an appropriate use for Christmas Time. Cockpit Cybersaur Cell *'BrachioCell': 4 silver Cybersaur Cells holding the spirit of the Brachiosaurus; associated with the Silver Cybersaur Ranger. *'Guardian Cybersaurs' Cells': Unlike the other Cybersaurs, the Cyber BrachioZord can also use Cybersaur Cells 11 to 23 all at once to access the Guardian Cybersaurs' powers. **DeinoCell: TBA **DeinosCell: TBA **KentroCell: TBA **StyracoCell: TBA **AlloCell: Allows the Cyber BrachioZord to fire a beam of super-hot flames. **SeismoCell: TBA **OviCell: TBA **IguanoCell: TBA **TupanCell: TBA **AmmoCell: Allows the Cyber BrachioZord to make a target become dizzy. **ArcheCell: Allows the Cyber BrachioZord to make gravity become super heavy on a target, to the point of flattening them. **FukuiCell: TBA **FutabaCell: TBA Trivia *The Cyber BrachioZord is the only larger Cybersaur who can't use smaller Cybersaurs as swappable arms. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Six-Piece Megazords